His Family
by Chikara Az
Summary: Siapa sih yang tidak tahu seberapa senangnya Shintarou memerhatikan foto sepasang anak kembarnya di setiap kesempatan? Namun, tidak ada yang tahu, dengan 'siapa' Shintarou membesarkan kedua anak itu... 'seseorang' yang menjadi 'istri' seorang Kisaragi Shintarou. Takane, Seto, dan Kano pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu! / ShinKono, Married!AU, Don't Like Don't Read!


**His Family**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T untuk amannya uwu

**Warning** :Married!AU, ShinKono, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/shounen-ai dan semacamnya, possibly gaje dan humor garing- ww

Sekali lagi, saya kurang pintar menentukan judul *senyum watados* /ditendang

Enjoy~

* * *

"Beneran deh, cowok sialan itu kayaknya ngajak ribut!"

Suara nyaring Enomoto Takane tersebut membuat sedikit orang-orang di meja lain yang berada di _cafetaria_ kampus tersebut menoleh penasaran, membuat dua orang lelaki yang menemani Takane meringis menahan malu. Namun, Takane tidak memberikan perhatian akan orang-orang yang ingin tahu akan teriakan kesalnya tadi. Ia duduk sambil berkacak pinggang dan mendengus.

"Masa saat kami dipasangkan berdua untuk mengerjakan tugas tadi itu dia terus-terusan ngecek ponselnya?! Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak niat mengerjakan tugas itu! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan ponsel itu?! _Update status_?! Nge-_tweet_?! Nge-_blog_?! Hah!" Takane melanjutkan celaan sekaligus keluhannya pada dua lelaki yang terjebak dalam situasi tak mengenakkan itu. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang nyengir-nyengir geli, sementara seorang lagi yang berambut gelap hanya tersenyum, seolah maklum.

"Karena itu pula tugas kami tidak selesai saat itu juga! Padahal kalau dia mau, kita bisa selesai tepat waktu! Huh menambah beban saja!"

Takane hanya sempat menarik napas pendek-pendek saat mengatakan segenap paragraf keluhannya, membuat dia terengah begitu selesai bicara. Dia menyambar secangkir kopi pahit yang sedari tadi teronggok bisu di meja, pelan-pelan menghirupnya seolah-olah mengalirnya cairan hitam kelam bersuhu tinggi itu di tubuhnya bisa meredamkan emosinya yang menyala-nyala. Kedua lelaki di depannya diam saja sekalipun rentetan cerita yang Takane jabarkan sudah mereka ketahui, toh mereka menyaksikan kejadian itu secara langsung.

"Ah, Takane-_san_... tenang saja lah..." ujar pria berambut pirang yang tampaknya menikmati aliran emosi Takane lewat kata-katanya barusan. Lelaki itu memiliki mata seperti kucing dan wajah khas karakter _anime_ bersifat licik. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan mengingat nama "Kano Shuuya" jika melihat pria itu. "Yang lainnya ngeliatin tuh..." yah, sekalipun tampaknya ia tidak keberatan menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah, ralat, tampaknya ia tidak keberatan _gadis_ yang rambutnya diikat dua itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Iya, Takane-_san_..." suara bariton keluar dari mulut pria berambut gelap. Ia memiliki mata yang terlihat lembut namun tajam berwarna kuning kecoklatan, dan kesuluruhan penampilannya memberi kesan yang kalem. Berbanding terbalik dengan temannya, lelaki itu kelihatannya baik hati. Namanya, Seto Kousuke, memberi kesan yang sama. "Lagipula, semua pasangan di kelas kita kan memang belum selesai."

"Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!" keluh Takane untuk kesekian kali sambil setengah membanting cangkir kopi ke mejanya. Untuk sejenak Kano mengira dasar cangkir itu akan retak, dan sangat bersyukur hal itu tidak terjadi.

Takane baru memasuki kelas Kano dan Seto sejak sebulan lalu. Dia entah bagaimana caranya bisa dekat dengan dua lelaki yang kini menemaninya di _cafetaria_ kampus. Gadis yang identik dengan ikat dua itu sebenarnya cukup ceria dan menyenangkan jika dia mau, namun jelas-jelas hari ini _mood_-nya sedang dalam titik terendah. Emosinya meluap-luap dan siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya akan berhati-hati bicara jika tidak mau disemprot.

Kedua lelaki yang sudah biasa akan emosi Takane yang mudah berubah-ubah layaknya gadis dalam masa PMS tidak terlalu tegang berada dekat dengannya. Mereka santai-santai saja, bahkan terlihat agak geli.

"Itu bukan hal yang jarang kok. Bahkan sering. Shintarou-_san_ memang senang sekali memainkan ponselnya di sela-sela kegiatannya. Para dosen saja sampai menyerah untuk menegurnya dan membiarkannya saja. Toh nilainya terus menerus bagus mendekati sempurna dan tugas-tugas pun penuh dia kerjakan." Terang Seto akhirnya.

"Tapi dia seharusnya tahu situasi! Aku tidak peduli jika dia begitu saat mengerjakan tugas individu. Tapi saat dia sedang bekerja sama dengan orang lain, seharusnya dia menghargai orang tersebut!" cecar Takane. "Apa sih yang menarik dari sebuah ponsel biasa yang dimiliki sejuta umat miliknya itu?!"

"Takane-_san_, jika kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat menilik-nilik ponselnya, kurasa kami bisa memberi jawaban." Kata Kano sambil mengaduk cairan hitam yang dicampur krim pada cangkirnya. Ia sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk memberi kesan misterius.

"Oh ya? Paling-palingan hanya _browsing_ hal gak jelas! Aku bahkan memiliki dugaan dia sedang sibuk mengakses situs porno!" ujar Takane. Orang akan heran seandainya ia tidak segera mencabut tiang listrik terdekat dan menghantam orang yang membuatnya marah dengan benda itu.

"Sebenarnya hobinya sangat sederhana. Bahkan tidak melibatkan internet." Kata Seto sambil menahan tawa mendengar perkataan blak-blakan teman dekatnya dalam sebulan terakhir ini.

"Memangnya apa?" sekalipun kesal, Takane tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Ia bahkan agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, seolah yang dikatakan kedua lelaki di depannya adalah rahasia besar.

Seto menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya sebelum menjawab. "Begini ya, ini rahasia umum, jadi kebanyakan orang sudah tahu. Namun tetap saja orang yang pertama kali mendengarnya akan kaget."

Takane mengangguk kecil. Perkataan Seto tadi membuat rasa ingin tahunya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan untuk menyamarkan hal itu, dia menyesap kopinya lagi. Dengan emosi yang lebih tenang kali ini.

Kano nyengir, dia pun penasaran. Bedanya, ia penasaran akan bagaimana reaksi Takane jika mengetahui _kebenaran_ ini. Jadi, ialah yang menjawab kemudian.

"Dia senang melihat foto-foto kedua anaknya di ponselnya itu. Dia memiliki koleksi foto kedua anaknya, sangat-sangat banyak."

Takane menyesal sudah meneguk kopinya tadi. Sekarang, begitu ia mendengar perkataan Kano, ia tersedak karena cairan hitam kelam itu sudah setengah jalan mengaliri kerongkongannya. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk, tapi untung saja ia tidak menyemburkan kopi itu seperti di _anime-anime_ yang sering ditontonnya. Kan mubazir nantinya.

Takane tidak akan sekaget ini seandainya foto yang katanya selalu dipandangi Shintarou—lelaki yang menjadi pusat kekesalannya sedari tadi—adalah foto _selfie_ Shintarou sendiri. Ia malah akan senang karena semakin banyak material baginya untuk mempermalukan Shintarou sebagai pembalas dendaman.

Namun, Kano jelas-jelas tadi menyebut "foto _kedua anaknya_", bukan "foto _dirinya sendiri_".

"DIA PUNYA ANAK?! _DUA_?!"

Kali ini perkataan Takane yang mendekati jeritan itu mengundang lebih banyak pandangan heran dari orang-orang sekitar mereka. Namun kali ini, Takane hanya tertarik pada fakta yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kano dan Seto mengangguk, tidak terlihat kaget akan reaksi Takane. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa akan reaksi seperti itu.

"Tunggu—kau bilang lelaki yang kelihatannya masih perjaka itu sudah punya keluarga?!" Takane berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang menjerit tak percaya. Siapa gadis waras yang _mau_ disunting oleh Shintarou dan bahkan dengan senang hati melahirkan anak baginya? Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dua anak pula!

"Iya. Kedua anaknya memiliki kemiripan dengan Shintarou-_kun_, dan sangat imut!" ujar Kano senang. Untuk sesaat, ekspresi penuh tipu dayanya digantikan ekspresi penuh kasih sayang, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan mengucek kedua mata untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Memangnya kalian sudah melihat foto-foto mereka?" kata Takane tak yakin.

"Oh, tentu! Shintarou-_san_ terkadang memperbolehkan kami melihat foto-foto anaknya jika sedang sangat _good mood_. Dan harus kuakui, mereka memang manis." Ucap Seto riang.

Rahang bawah Takane serasa jatuh dan berkelontangan ke lantai. Ia yakin, umur Shintarou tidak berbeda jauh darinya (saat ini Takane berumur 24 tahun), tapi lelaki itu memiliki keluarga—_hell_, bahkan dirinya belum punya orang yang disukai! Sebegitu terkutuknyakah dirinya sehingga kalah dari lelaki menyebalkan sejagad raya itu?

"Padahal Shintarou-_san_ kan masih muda. Sungguh beruntung, yah..." kata Seto sambil nyengir, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Takane. "Di kelas kita yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak hanya dia seorang. Sepertinya ia kebal akan kutukan kelas kita itu ya?"

'Kutukan' yang dimaksud Seto di sini bukan kutukan yang dilancarkan seorang penyihir sensi yang dendam pada seorang mahasiswa di kelas yang mereka tempati. Bukan, karena _fanfic_ ini tidak memiliki genre _fantasy_, tentu saja. 'Kutukan' ini ada karena kebanyakan mahasiswa di kelas mereka _single_, dan akan terus begitu hingga mereka _drop out_ atau lulus. Kebanyakan baru bertemu jodoh ketika sudah keluar dari kelas itu. Seolah mencari sesuatu untuk disalahkan, para mahasiswa di kelas itu pun menyebut ada kutukan yang membuat mereka terus _single_, bukan karena mereka tidak menarik. Menambah semua itu, di antara setiap mahasiswa di kelas belum pernah ada yang saling suka.

Seto, Kano, dan Takane yang baru masuk pun tidak luput dari 'kutukan' itu. Sepertinya hanya Shintarou yang beruntung dan sudah memiliki pasangan—bahkan keluarga –saat sedang menuntut ilmu di kelas tersebut.

"Mungkin? Lain kali aku akan menanyakan caranya agar kebal dari kutukan itu pada Shintarou-_kun_." Kano mengangkat bahu. Terang-terangan menahan tawa.

Namun, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Takane penasaran setengah mati dan ia tidak bisa tenang jika pertanyaan itu belum terjawab. Maka, mengandalkan sumber informasinya kali ini, dia pun bersuara.

"Lalu? Siapa istrinya? Apa dia kuliah di kelas kita juga?"

Seto dan Kano terdiam sambil memandangnya. Mereka tidak terlihat kaget akan pertanyaan itu, namun sepertinya mereka pun sama tidak tahunya dengan Takane. Dan bilah-bilah pisau kekecewaan serasa mengiris hatinya ketika Takane mendengar jawaban Seto kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu, Takane-_san_."

"Ha?"

"Itu... kau tahu, Shintarou-_kun_ sangat rapat menyimpan rahasia tentang sosok istrinya." Kano berkata cuek sambil menambah krim putih manis ke dalam cangkirnya. "Kami-kami yang sudah hampir dua tahun satu kelas dengannya saja tidak pernah tahu soal itu. Dulu, ada seorang teman kami yang bertanya soal istrinya pada Shintarou. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Takane menggeleng. Jelas-jelas ia tidak tahu.

Kano membentuk jari-jari di kedua tangannya menjadi piramid, menyeringai misterius pada Takane. "Shintarou-_kun_ memberinya sebuah _deathglare_ yang sangat menyeramkan dan tekanan luar biasa. Aku sungguh ingat bagaimana dinginnya atmosfir saat itu. Kemudian teman kami selalu gemetaran setiap bertemu dengannya setelah itu. Pada akhirnya, sebulan kemudian, ia tidak tahan dan memutuskan pindah kuliah."

Hening sesaat. Takane terpana. Ada sebongkah kecil hatinya mengatakan agar tidak tertipu oleh lelaki bermata kucing ini karena dia cukup pandai untuk bertingkah serius dan meyakinkan. Walau begitu, melihat ekspresi muram yang ditunjukkan Seto, seolah ia sedang mengingat kenangan buruk, kemungkinannya kecil kalau Kano berbohong.

"Sebegitunya..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya saat itu, Takane-_san_."

Kano mengangguk, lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Tapi, di belakang punggung Shintarou-_san_, sudah banyak loh yang membuat rumor akan tampang istrinya yang misterius itu." Kata Seto, menghapus ekspresi muram dari wajahnya.

"Rumor?"

"Ya. Misalnya, istri Shintarou-_san_ memiliki penyakit tertentu yang membuatnya buruk rupa, itulah kenapa Shintarou-_san_ menutup rapat identitas istrinya. Tapi kalau memang begitu, bukankah seharusnya Shintarou-_san_ akan sering berurusan dengan rumah sakit?" Seto memulai. "Lalu, ada pula yang berpendapat kalau mereka berada di ambang penceraian, tapi kita bisa mengabaikan ini karena rumor itu dibuat oleh seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah yang pernah naksir Shintarou-_san_."

Kano mendengus geli. "Oya, kau ingat akan rumor yang mengatakan kalau istri Shintarou-_kun_ itu makhluk luar angkasa yang harus dijaga identitas aslinya? Atau bahwa dia adalah anggota FBI dalam penyamaran yang tidak mau dikenal siapa pun selain keluarganya?"

Seto dan Kano pun tertawa terbahak-bahak akan rumor yang pernah terdengar oleh telinga mereka itu.

"Lalu? Apa kata Shintarou? Apa pendapatnya soal rumor-rumor tersebut?"

"Dia sama sekali tak memedulikannya."

Takane diam sambil memutar-mutar informasi yang baru ia dapat dalam kepalanya. Semua informasi itu terlalu mengagetkan dan perlu beberapa waktu untuk mencernanya, sekalipun Takane masih belum benar-benar menerima informasi-informasi tersebut. Terlalu banyak hal yang ganjil. Dan yang paling utama adalah... ia tidak mau menerima kalau Kisaragi Shintarou, seorang mahasiswa di kelasnya yang ia benci sejak pandangan pertama, mengalahkannya dalam soal mendapat jodoh.

_Maksudku—ayolah! Tampangku masih lebih bagus daripada dia kan! Kenapa dia yang dapat duluan?!_

Menghela napas, mata hitam kecoklatan Takane menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut gelap dan mengenakan _jersey_ merah yang familiar dalam pandangannya. Lelaki itu baru saja memasuki wilayah _cafetaria_ dan dalam diam mencari tempat untuk diduduki. Takane, memutuskan untuk melupakan kekesalannya sesaat demi memenuhi keingintahuannya, melambai gila-gilaan ke arah lelaki itu. Berdoa semoga lelaki itu duduk di mejanya yang masih menyediakan satu bangku kosong.

Seto dan Kano menangkap gerakannya dan menoleh, kemudian ikut melambai juga. Wajah lelaki ber-_jersey_ merah itu mengernyit curiga sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu pelan dan berjalan ke meja mereka. Takane menyeringai akan rencana interogasi khusus yang ia rencanakan secara kilat di kepalanya.

"Yo, Kano, Seto, dan... um, Takane." Shintarou, terang-terang masih terlihat curiga, duduk secara agak enggan di samping Takane. Seingatnya gadis ini tadi masih marah besar padanya karena tugas kelompok mereka yang kacau balau, kenapa sekarang malah tersenyum manis?

"Hei, Shin! Baru kali ini kita di duduk bareng-bareng ya?" kata Takane sok ceria. Ia mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Nah, mau pesan apa? Kupanggilkan pelayan, ya?"

Shintarou belum sempat menjawab ketika Takane sudah berteriak agak keras memanggil seorang lelaki berapron hitam ke arah meja mereka. Menahan rasa curiganya yang semakin menjadi, Shintarou memesan secangkir kopi pahit dengan sedikit gula.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau kalian sering nongkrong di sini bertiga sepulang sekolah, dan baru sekarang aku percaya." Ujar Shintarou pelan ketika pelayan sudah pergi dengan pesanannya. Ia terlihat penasaran akan kedekatan ketiga orang di sekitarnya. "Yah, aku tidak begitu kaget sih. Kalian cocok."

"Cocok bagaimana?" kata Kano, nyengir lebar.

"Sama-sama aneh."

Seto tertawa, Kano nyengir saja, Takane menahan agar emosi tidak menguasai dirinya.

"Oya, Shintarou~ bagaimana kabar kedua anakmu?" Takane menukas _to the point_. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana Shintarou memandang padanya dengan mata yang menyipit tajam sebelum menjawab singkat. "Baik, syukurlah."

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seto dan Kano. "Jadi, kalian sudah memberitahukannya, huh... kutebak, pasti karena dia tadi marah-marah padaku soal tugas yang berpasangan itu."

"Seperti biasa, Tuan Enstein tahu segalanya..." Seto tertawa renyah, tampaknya pun sudah terbiasa akan keahlian deduktif temannya.

"Huh... gara-gara dia yang lambat menyerap semua yang diterangkan dosen, tugas kami tidak selesai. Dan dia menyalahkanku. Sungguh menyebalkan." Shintarou menggerutu.

"APA?! Bukankah kau sendiri terus memandangi foto anak-anakmu sehingga kau tidak bekerja secara serius hah!?" kali ini Takane tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya karena perkataan Shintarou sudah menyulut sumbu kemarahannya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membaca buku berulang-ulang, memastikan bahwa yang kulakukan benar sekalipun aku sudah punya _partner_ yang lebih pandai dariku dan sudah memberitahuku semuanya."

Takane tidak bisa memberi argumen akan hal itu, dan diam lagi, sekalipun napasnya memburu seolah ingin menghabisi seseorang tertentu yang sudah menyulut emosinya. Dalam keheningan itu, kopi pesanan Shintarou datang.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Shintarou pelan sambil mengangguk.

_'__Si brengsek ini tahu terima kasih ternyata,'_ batin Takane.

"Eh, aku ingin lihat foto anak-anakmu dong, Shin. Penasaran nih..." ujar Takane, sekali lagi menambah nada manis di antara suaranya. Seto bilang, Shintarou baru akan menunjukkan foto anaknya jika sedang sangat _good mood_, dan saat ini jelas-jelas lelaki menyebalkan ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi _good mood_ sekalipun, namun Takane tidak peduli.

Anehnya, Shintarou tanpa banyak bicara menyerahkan ponselnya pada Takane. "_Wallpaper_-nya saja. Jangan utak-atik isinya, oke?"

"O-oke..." Takane tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Semanis apakah anak-anak Shintarou sampai membuat seorang Kano yang jarang terpengaruh oleh hal di sekitarnya terlihat berbeda saat membicarakan mereka?

_Wallpaper_ ponsel itu menampilkan dua orang anak kecil yang sepertinya baru menginjak umur tiga atau empat tahunan. Yang di sebelah kanan bermata hitam dan berambut ikal senada, ia tersenyum cerah pada kamera, di pipi kanannya terdapat sebuah tahi lalat kecil, di dekat matanya. Sementara di sebelah kiri, seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang agak panjang sehingga harus diikat memasang ekspresi menggerutu, namun tidak mengurangi keimutannya. Mata anak itu berwarna kuning cerah, senada dengan dua lingkaran kecil yang menjadi tanda lahirnya di pipi kanannya juga. Letaknya pun di dekat mata. Mereka berdua mengenakan kaos hijau muda bergambar bintang di sakunya dan celana biru pendek. Sepertinya itu seragam taman kanak-kanak. Latar foto tersebut adalah dinding sebuah rumah bercat kuning kehijauan pucat yang terlihat menenangkan.

Takane ternganga dan matanya membelalak. Kata pertama yang terbersit di pikirannya adalah : "IMUT!"

"Yang di sebelah kanan namanya Haruka, dan yang di sampingnya Kuroha. Keduanya anak laki-laki kembarku yang baru merayakan ulang tahun mereka yang ketiga sebulan lalu." Shintarou menerangkan tanpa diminta. Ada nada kebanggaan dalam suaranya yang diusahakan datar. Wajah Shintarou pun agak berseri.

"Ehh? Jadi sebulan lalu kau izin tidak kuliah itu demi merayakan ulang tahun Haru-_chan_ dan Kuro-_kun_, ya?! Kenapa tidak mengundang kami?" seru Kano tidak terima. Ia memandang Shintarou dengan agak kesal, sepertinya Kano memang sudah jatuh sayang pada kedua anak ini.

"Huh? Untuk apa? Lagipula aku merayakannya dengan berjalan-jalan ke Disneyland, kok. Aku ingin momen ini hanya dirayakan olehku, istriku, dan kedua anakku. Cukup kami berempat." Mengangkat bahunya tanpa merasa bersalah, Shintarou menjawab sambil menyesap kopinya. "Kalau kau mau sepertiku, cepat cari pasangan, Kano."

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu kami, sehingga aku bisa menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka!"

"Kau ini belum bertemu dengan mereka tapi sudah seperti itu." Kata Seto sambil terkekeh.

"Oh ya! Kalau saja aku sudah menikah duluan, akan kuadopsi mereka lebih dulu daripada Shintarou-_kun_!"

Takane yang masih mengagumi foto dengan tingkat keimutan di atas rata-rata itu mendongak demi mendengar sebuah kata yang diucap Kano. "Eh? Jadi mereka anak adopsi?"

"Lah, iya. Kami belum memberitahumu ya?" untuk sementara perhatian Kano teralih pada Takane.

"Ta-tapi... mereka terlihat memiliki kemiripan dengan Shintarou..." ujar Takane pelan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada anak di sebelah kiri itu. Siapa namanya... Kuroha? Kenapa rasanya anak ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang?

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu." Lagi-lagi nada kebanggaan terdengar dari ucapan Shintarou. Ujung mulutnya bahkan berkedut membentuk senyum puas. "Apalagi jika kau lihat kemiripan Kuroha dengan istriku... kau akan terkejut."

"Betulkah?" ujar Takane tak yakin. "Kau punya foto istrimu di sini? Boleh kulihat?"

Seto dan Kano yang terlambat memperingatkan Takane menahan jeritan ngeri. Mereka takut kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang menyebabkan seorang teman mereka keluar dari kampus ini terulang. Dan, benar saja, Shintarou memberi _deathglare_ mematikan itu lagi—oh tidak.

Atmosfir seolah menekan mereka, dan udara dingin menguar entah dari mana. Namun sepertinya Takane sudah siap. Sekalipun dia agak gemetaran, gadis berkuncir dua itu tidak mematahkan pandangannya dari Shintarou.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Kata Shintarou akhirnya sambil melembutkan pandangannya kembali.

Hening sesaat. Tanpa suara, Takane menyerahkan ponsel Shintarou kembali pada pemiliknya, yang menerima dengan sama diamnya. Keheningan itu terasa begitu lama... Seto menunduk seolah kopinya menjadi pertunjukan hiburan yang sangat menarik, Shintarou pura-pura mengecek ponselnya sambil meneguk kopi, Kano curi-curi pandang kepada Shintarou dan kelihatannya akan mengatakan sesuatu, sementara Takane menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan menyesap kopinya yang mulai agak mendingin—

"Shintarou-_kun_, tadi malam kau melakukan 'itu' dengan istrimu, ya?"

Kali ini Takane benar-benar menyesal sudah menyesap kopinya, dan dia tidak tersedak. Cairan hitam kelam yang baru saja menyentuh lidahnya itu terpaksa ia semburkan kembali lewat mulutnya. Tidak ada korban yang basah kuyup kecuali jendela di sampingnya, untunglah.

Seto menganga sambil memandangi Kano yang nyengir tanpa dosa, kemudian kepada Shintarou untuk memastikan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Shintarou terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"A-ap—uhuk!" Shintarou melegakan tenggorokannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?!"

"Habis... aku melihat ada _kissmark_ di tulang selangkamu, tuh... kemudian ada bekas cakaran juga di belakang lehermu—hey, istrimu ganas juga ya?"

Wajah Takane memerah ketika dia menyambar tisu dan mengelap mulutnya yang basah. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Kano benar, karena _jersey_ yang dikenakan Shintarou berkerah tinggi sehingga lehernya tertutup dari pandangan Takane. Namun, Kano yang duduk tepat di depan Shintarou bisa saja melihatnya—jika itu memang benar.

Shintarou kelihatannya mengecek tempat yang disebutkan Kano. Dari wajahnya yang juga memerah, sepertinya tebakan Kano tepat sasaran. Ia terburu-buru menutupi lehernya dengan jersey yang ia kenakan.

"K-kau..."

"Hahaha, tenang, Shintarou-_kun_! Aku tidak akan bilang-bilang siapa pun, dan aku yakin Seto dan Takane-_san_ pun akan begitu!" ujar Kano santai sambil meneguk sisa kopinya. "Hanya saja—lain kali kau bermainnya yang lembut kek pada istrimu. Bekas cakaran yang agak dalam di lehermu membuatku mau tidak mau berpikir bahwa istrimu pasti sangat kesakitan!"

Wajah Shintarou merah padam, dan kelihatannya dia sedang menahan desakan kuat untuk meninju sesuatu. Diutamakannya sih pipi lelaki bermata kucing yang tersenyum tanpa dosa di depannya ini.

"Oh ya ampun, Shin... benar-benar deh. Segitu ingin pamernya kah kau kalau hanya dirimu yang memiliki pasangan di kelas?" kata Takane sinis, sebelum ia pun terkekeh geli.

"Diam kau." Desis Shintarou.

Beruntunglah Shintarou, ponselnya berdering di saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ketiga orang yang kini memandang geli penuh arti padanya. Tidak sampai satu deringan selesai, Shintarou langsung menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menerima telpon tersebut.

"Hm... iya, ini aku."

Ketiga orang di sekitarnya tanpa disuruh langsung diam.

"Aah... ya, aku akan segera pulang. Hm, tentu saja."

Nada bicara Shintarou terdengar menyimpan rasa sayang yang tulus, dan matanya pun melembut, sekalipun yang sedang berbicara dengannya berada di tempat lain. Walau ia tetap mengusahakan agar ekspresi datarlah yang tampak di wajahnya, suara dan matanya tak dapat berbohong.

"Kuroha dan Haruka bertengkar lagi? Ya ampun, apalagi yang dilakukan Kuroha? Oh... sudah baikan. Kurasa mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama bertengkar jika ada kau di rumah, beda jika denganku. Mereka tidak akan merasa bersalah." Shintarou tak berpura-pura lagi, dia tertawa lepas, seolah-olah sudah lupa akan keberadaan tiga orang di sekitarnya. Tiga orang yang kini menganga karena mereka akhirnya tahu _siapa_ yang bicara dengan Shintarou lewat telpon itu.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu? _Negima_, mungkin? Kau kan sudah lama tidak makan _negima_?"

Takane, Seto, dan Kano tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Shintarou dengan... _istrinya_. Toh Shintarou berkata keras dengan santainya, jadi jika dia marah karena mereka tahu isi pembicaraan Shintarou dengan sang istri, mereka memiliki alasan untuk berdalih. Selain itu, mereka cukup penasaran akan istri Shintarou, namun Shintarou tidak mengaktifkan _speaker_ sehingga suara istrinya teredam dan sulit didengar.

Setelah beberapa kalimat lagi yang membuat Shintarou menampakkan ekspresi bahagia tak wajar (mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan wajah judesnya di kelas), kelihatannya lelaki ber-_jersey_ merah itu sudah sampai di ujung pembicaraan.

"Oke... baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa di rumah, ya."

Shintarou hampir menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, ekspresi kaget yang sangat lumrah dijumpai pada wajah setiap orang. Hening sesaat, hingga mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung yang berdegup kencang... tapi entah itu milik siapa.

"Ah, um... ya, aku mencintaimu juga." Ujar Shintarou akhirnya. Teranglah bagi Takane, Seto, dan Kano apa yang terjadi, membuat mereka menahan dorongan kuat untuk tertawa keras-keras karena ekspresi wajah Shintarou sungguh menggelikan dan sulit dijelaskan kata-kata. Takane dalam diam menetapkan kalau Shintarou dan istrinya sebagai _a-ridiculo__u__sly-happy-and-lovey-dovey-couple_, setidaknya jika dilihat dari Shintarou saja.

Shintarou menutup panggilan dengan satu sentuhan di layar ponselnya. Secara dramatis, ia meletakkan ponsel di meja dengan tangan kanan dan memegangi dadanya dengan tangan yang lain. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar. Jika dirinya ada dalam manga, setidaknya akan ada _sound effect_ "kyuuunnn~ 3" di dekatnya.

"Shintarou-_san_? Apa kau masih bersama kami?" kata Seto hati-hati. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Sepertinya teguran Seto itu menyadarkan Shintarou dan ia agak terlonjak. Terburu-buru ia menguasai diri, mendehem sekali, kemudian berdiri.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian _tahu_," Shintarou menjeda kalimatnya untuk mendelik. Sepertinya ia kesal karena mereka mencuri-dengar pembicaraannya tapi tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada mereka. "aku harus segera pulang. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok."

Dengan ucapan ketus yang sepertinya dimaksudkan sebagai salam perpisahan, Shintarou pun melangkah keluar dari _cafetaria_, sedikit terlalu terburu-buru. Ketiga yang lainnya bengong sesaat sambil menyaksikan teman mereka itu meninggalkan _cafetaria_. Setelah memastikan bahwa Shintarou benar-benar sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali, Takanelah yang paling pertama tertawa keras-keras, diikuti kedua sahabatnya.

"Ahahaha! Kau lihat ekspresinya tadi? Saat dia bilang '_aku juga mencintaimu'_ itu? Ya ampun, untuk sejenak aku mengira orang di depanku bukan dia!" seru Takane sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan sebelah tangan. Kano dan Seto tidak menjawab apa pun karena mereka sendiri sedang berusaha mengendalikan tawa masing-masing agar tidak terlalu mengundang pandangan heran dari orang lain. Kan gak asyik kalau mereka tiba-tiba diseret ke ambulan rumah sakit jiwa.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya tawa mereka perlahan berhenti. Takane menghapus air mata menggenangi iris hitam kecoklatannya sambil mengambil napas panjang.

"Bener, deh, aku jadi makin penasaran dengan istri Shintarou."

Kano mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuat Shintarou-_kun_ memasang wajah menggelikan itu."

Seto mendengus keras.

"Karena itu, aku punya rencana!"

Nada suara Takane yang terdengar sangat bersemangat dan yakin akan ucapannya membuat Kano dan Seto memandangnya dengan penasaran. Takane nyengir, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, berkata penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Shintarou besok?"

"HEE?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seto dan Kano terbengong-bengong. Perlu beberapa lama hingga otak mereka memproses usul dari Takane tersebut. Setelah usul itu akhirnya diresapi baik-baik oleh otak mereka, seribu pertanyaan pun membuncah dan tidak mungkin mereka akan memendamnya begitu saja.

"Tapi... tapi, kita kan tak tahu alamatnya?"

"Kita bisa tanyakan pada _staff_ kampus. Pasti ada."

"Shintarou-_san_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkan bukan?"

"Siapa bilang kita akan meminta izin padanya?"

"Maksudmu, kita pergi aja ke rumahnya begitu? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerima kita?"

"Aku bisa menyingkirkannya di tempat."

"Besok itu tepatnya jam berapa?"

"Habis kuliah saja."

"Perlukah kita membawa amunisi dan senjata?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga terjadi perang—eh, Kano, jangan tanya asal gitu!"

Takane tersenyum lebar karena bisa menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang ternyata tidak sampai seribu itu. Namun, dia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat keraguan yang kentara di wajah kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tidak berpikir untuk menolak, bukan?"

Kedua insan yang rambutnya berwarna kontras itu menelan ludah.

Takane menghela napas. Ekspresi penuh semangatnya luntur perlahan, digantikan ekspresi serius yang membuat bulu kuduk kedua lelaki itu menegang. Biasanya, Takane hanya serius jika dia ingin menghajar seseorang—

Namun, gadis itu malah menurunkan bahunya dalam gestur kecewa.

"Eh? Takane-_san_?" tegur Seto, mulai merasa tak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau..." ujar Takane, pelan, hingga kali ini hanya Kano dan Seto yang bisa mendengarnya. "...kubilang kalau aku mempunyai perkiraan _siapa_ istri Shintarou itu?"

"Hah?"

Bagaikan adegan yang diulang, Kano dan Seto kembali terdiam demi memproses pernyataan Takane. Entahlah, otak mereka tiba-tiba melambat daya kerjanya hari ini. Hening lagi selama beberapa saat. Aura depresi mengelilingi Takane, membuat siapa saja menghindar agar tak tertular.

"Maksudmu...? Kau mengenal istrinya?" dan lagi-lagi Kano yang paling pertama memecah keheningan.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku mempunyai firasat. Walaupun kurasa kemungkinan kalau dugaanku tepat hanya sepuluh persen." Takane menengadahkan kepala, kemudian bersandar ke kursinya. "Mungkin... mungkin istrinya adalah sahabatku saat SMP, sahabat yang sudah lama tidak kuketahui kabarnya. Jadi... mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Mau, kan? Ayo, besok kita ke rumah Shintarou. Kita pecahkan misteri ini sekali untuk selamanya!"

Terdiam, kedua lelaki yang ada di meja itu tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Mereka tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan Takane benar. Yah... habis, ini semua terlalu mengagetkan. Jika tadi Takane-lah yang dibuat kaget karena informasi yang mereka berikan, kini rasanya mereka bagaikan berganti peran. Namun, Takane jarang sekali berbohong, tidak seperti Kano.

Dan, dari wajahnya, Takane tampaknya sangat ingin bertemu istri Shintarou.

Lagipula, Kano ataupun Seto tidak pernah bisa memenangkan debat dengan sahabat gadis mereka itu.

.

.

* * *

~ **TBC** ~

* * *

A / N :

Ngetik sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Miyano Mamoru enak juga, ya... apalagi sambil ngebayangin Konoha/Haruka/Kuroha yang nyanyinya... *kirakira* /apasih

Udah lama saya ga publish apa-apa di sini... well, saya kena internet positif mulu sih... kenapa pula FFn harus diblokir /nangis

Sebenernya lanjutan fanfic ini udah setengah jadi, dan tadinya saya bakal membuat fanfic ini jadi oneshot, tapi karena menurut saya bakal terlalu kepanjangan (dan saya juga ga tau bakal ngelanjutin kapan), jadi saya pecah aja deh /ngek

Untuk update saya ga tau mau kapan... .w. tugas akhir-akhir ini menggunung, sih... tapi saya inginnya mah secepatnya, jadi tunggu saja ya! ;w; /

Terima kasih telah membaca! Terima kasih yang berkali lipat jika kamu nge-fave atau nge-follow fanfic ini! Terima kasih tak terhingga jika kamu mau meluangkan waktu buat nge-repiu- ehehe~

~Azu


End file.
